She's So High
by Darkchilde
Summary: Auggie watchs Jules, and thinks about what she means to him...


Disclaimer: OOH! More fluff!! *grin* This song has always struck me as the perfect J/A song, so I decide to use it! "She's So High" belongs to Tal Bachman, and the characters belong to FFC. Tell me what you think!  
  
She So's High  
  
~She's fly, flesh and bone   
No talks of silicone   
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound   
But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen   
I know where I belong and nothing's gonna happen, yeah   
  
  
She bounces into the lodge, and I catch my breath. Her long brown hair swings with each step she takes, and she greets everyone she sees with a bright smile that never quiet seems to reach her starkly sad blue eyes. Sometimes I wonder why everybody thinks she so happy and perky all the time--can't they see the pain and the self-loathing in her beautiful eyes?   
  
I can.   
  
Sometimes I think that I'm the only one that really cares enough to try.   
  
And I hate that--becasue she's the most incrediable person I've ever meet, and she shouldn't hurt, or cry or hate herself. But she does, and there doesn't seem to be anything that I can do about it.   
  
Because I'm not good enough for her.   
  
~Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high  
High above me  
  
Now, I know that there's nothing wrong with being poor. I know that, and I think she knows that, but the world don't. And it's the world that's keepin us apart.   
  
Okay, maybe it's more the fact that I can't seem to bring myself to TELL her that I love her, have always loved her, and will always love her until the day I die. I think I've been hangin' with EZ to long, I can't believe I just THOUGHT that.   
  
Even if it is the truth. She's my one true love, I'm convinced of it.   
  
She's half way across the room now, and has stopped to chit chat with Kate about something, her face smiling and animated. But her eyes are dead, and I feel a stab of rage race through me.   
  
Damn her mother for making her dead inside. She shouldn't feel the ways she does about herself, but nobody can help her unless she decides to help herself. Not even me, the one person (I think) that wants to help her more then anything.   
  
And not because it will make me look better in her eyes, even though that would be nice. No, it's because I want her to be happy. I want her to smile, and be really truely happy, and not to hurt.   
  
But I can't help her because I don't really have the right too. Because she's so...high above me, it ain't even funny. Now, I know, Peter always taught us that we were all equal, but we all know different. Me and her--we come from different worlds.   
  
~First class, fancy free, she's high society  
She's got the best of everything  
What could a guy like me, ever really offer?   
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother  
  
And what could I really give her anyway? She's use to having everything that she could possibly want. I'll never be able to give her all that, even though I want to. I want to give her everything that she could possible want.   
  
But all I CAN give her is my unconditional love and support, even if she doesn't know it or want it. I watch her flip her hair again, and I let myself smile. She loves her hair--she's always playing with it, or braiding it, or doin' something with it.   
  
And her eyes...the way they light up when she's happy, really truly happy about something. They could put sapphires to shame, I know they could.  
  
She's beautiful.   
  
That's really all I can say about her, just that she's beautful and amazing and that I love her. I love her more then I really should, but I can't help it.   
  
I want to love her.  
  
I want her to love me.   
  
But at the same time, I want her to be happy.   
  
So, she can't love me.   
  
It's just that simple.   
  
~She comes to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
Cause somehow I can't believe that anything should happen  
I know where i belong, and nothings gonna happen.   
  
"Hi Auggie." Her voice shakes me out of my thoughts, and I find myself face to face with her. I hadn't noticed her move across the room toward me.   
  
"Hey Jules, what's up?" I ask, trying to play it cool. She smiles, and this time it reaches her eyes. She crashes into the chair beside me, and laughes.   
  
"Jeff. You're never gonna believe what he did..." She starts.  
  
She tells me her story, her eyes never losing the smile in them as she does. I listen to her story, and laugh, and smile with her, glad that telling me this story is making her happy. Like I said, I'd do anything to make her happy.   
  
If she wants to talk to me, and it makes her happy, well, that's just a plus, right?   
  
~She's so high  
High above me  
  



End file.
